rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Spartan Ops Easter Eggs
Achievement]] In Halo 4's Spartan Ops mode, there are various Red vs. Blue easter eggs hidden within radios throughout the various Spartan Ops episodes. Description Certain episodes of Spartan Ops' first season have hidden UNSC radios. Shooting these radios will cause them to play Red vs. Blue's opening theme. In addition, as a consequence of triggering the easter egg, dialogue from key moments of a chapter will include humorous dialogue from the series' cast. Finding one of these easter eggs will award the Roses vs Violets achievement. Dialogue Core *'Commander Palmer:' "Commander Palmer to Fireteam Castle. You're on Spartans, Dalton's got targets for you." *'Caboose: "'Um, the regular radio guy isn't here right now. Sorry." While Crimson is defending the artifact. *'Commander Palmer:' "Fireteam Castle, this is Commander Palmer. I need an ETA on clear skies." *'Caboose:' "Seriously, the regular radio guy said he'd be right back. He's in the bathroom." Gargarin Crimson activates the first computer. *'Caboose:' "What does this button do?" *'Church:' "Caboose, don't touch anything!" *'Caboose:' "But I'm great at buttons. Oh, look at that explosion!" Recording ends. Crimson activates the second. *'Church:' "Great. You broke it." *'Caboose:' "No. The fire broke it. Oh, look, I'm on fire too. Awesome." Recording ends. Crimson activates the third. *'Grif:' "Hey, Simmons? What do you think this thing does?" *'Simmons:' "How should I know? It's a giant seamless alien monolith with a single holographic button. It could be anything from a giant microwave oven to a weapon with enough power to-" *'Caboose:' [screaming] "I'm on fire!" *'Simmons:' "Hey, is that Caboose?" *'Caboose:' [indistinct screaming] *'Grif:' "Probably. He's on fire." *'Caboose:' [screaming] "The armor! It does nothing!"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6089 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 2] Shootout in Valhalla Pelicans fly in with Mantises. *'Simmons:' "Hold tight, ground forces. We are inbound with reinforcements. Don't want to say exactly what, but you'll like em'." *'Grif:' "It's giant robots." *'Simmons:' "Grif! You ruined the surprise! You have no flair for the dramatic." *'Grif:' "They're in battle, idiot! How dramatic do you want it to get?" Pelicans drop Mantises.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6147 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 3] Rally Point When Crimson reaches the waterfront tower. *'Vic:' "Hello? Hello? Commander Palmer, dude? Do you read me?" Pause. *'Commander Palmer:' "What are you even doing?" Pause *'Vic:' "I thought you saved my number last night, dude. You were really killin' at the karaoke if you know what I mean, dude." Pause. *'Commander Palmer:' "Miller? Status?" *'Miller:' "Working on it, Commander." Pause. *'Vic:' "Sheesh, Commander Buzzkill. I'm going to 80's night tomorrow so let me know when you save the universe. Hasta leugo. Luego bye bye."[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6170 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 4] Spartan Thorne When the equipment drop comes. *'Sarge:' "I heard you need a lift, but all we've got are these guns. I suppose you could assemble some kind of gun-like vehicle with the parts... But who knows what the insurance rate would be on that bad boy." Several Gravity Hammers marked "Sports equipment" are dropped. *'Sarge:' "Dammit, Grif! You dropped the cargo! Now how are we supposed to play Grifball?" *'Grif:' "I think the bigger question is, why was a military vehicle sent into battle with sports equipment?"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6206 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 5] Shut Down After Crimson has reached the nukes. *'Sarge': (mocking voice) "This is Corporal Switchback to Infinity!" *'Commander Palmer:' "Go ahead, Switchback." *'Sarge:' "Hey Infinity, is your slipspace drive running? Because you'd better go catch it!" *'Commander Palmer:' "Crimson, you're the closest responder. Fall out and help Switchback." *'Grif:' "Babba bouy! Babba bouy!"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6699 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 6] Engine of Destruction When Crimson disables the warhead in the server room. *'Simmons:' "This is Private Simmons! There was a big firefight down here, the engine's all shot up! We need a maintenance crew ASAP!" *'Miller:' "Keep it together, marine. Spartans are on the way." *'Simmons': (sarcastically) "Great, more people with guns! I'm sure that will fix the engine!"[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6759 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 7] Majestic Rescue When the equipment drop comes. *'Miller': "I'm having Dalton send some more supplies your way, Crimson." *'Caboose:' "Six crates of headlight fluid and elbow grease inbound now."[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6818 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 8] The Hammer After Crimson activates a Hawk squad IFF tag. *'Roland': "Alright, I've got a recording from a Hawk IFF tag, playing it now." *'Elite': (speaking Sangheilian) *'Church:' "Yeah, I have absolutely no idea what you're saying." *'Elite: (speaking Sangheilian)'' *'''Church: "Dude, listen to me! I do not speak alien!" Plasma fire. *'Church:' "Aaagh! This is such BS!" Energy sword. *'Church:' "Ugh... blarg!" Recording ends.[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6889 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 9] Seize the Power When Crimson is about to board the Lich. *'Miller:' "Crimson, I'm not saying it's even sane. But get on that Lich at any cost." *'Agent Georgia:' "Cool, jetpacks. Those'll get us on that Lich or my name isn't Agent Georgia."[http://ah.roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6976 Achievement Hunter: RvB Easter Egg Number 10] References Category:Easter Eggs